[unreadable] The CVM at MSU proposes a one-year-long intensive training program for exceptional veterinary students in the area of hypothesis-based biomedical research. This proposed program will serve as an extension of the current summer research program for veterinary students, which has been in existence since 1998. Only the best researchers/mentors from the CVM have been included as trainees in the proposed training program. Participating faculty have been grouped into five areas of research excellence: 1) toxicology; 2) food safety and emerging infectious disease; 3) comparative molecular genetics; 4) neuroscience; and 5) mechanisms of non-infectious pulmonary disease. Required coursework will include statistics, the nature and practice of scientific integrity, and a seminar course in comparative medicine and integrative biology. The program is designed to also successfully recruit veterinary students from other colleges of veterinary medicine and to ensure that minority students have access to this research experience. A goal for all students in the program will be to present an abstract of their research at a national or international scientific meeting, publish the results of their research in a peer-reviewed scientific journal, and present their research results at the annual CVM Phi Zeta Research Day. In addition, an optional four to eight week summer research training experience will be offered at the Van Andel Research Institute in Grand Rapids, Michigan. This will provide the selected students with the opportunity for an off-campus research experience at a world-class basic science laboratory addressing human health issues. [unreadable] [unreadable]